This disclosure relates in general to video delivery and, but not by way of limitation, to control of video playback.
Video is available from any number of sites on the Internet or through content aggregators. Playback of the video from any given source is has rigid controls without any flexibility. For example, YouTube™ allows pause/play, fast forward, rewind, social network buttons, volume, a status bar, etc. that remains the same for each video played. A content aggregator, like Hulu™ or Netflix™, similarly have rigid interfaces for a particular interface on the web, a tablet or video player. The rigidity of these interfaces is inflexible making them inconvenient for certain circumstances.
The video playback experience is predefined by the entity providing the videos. There are other parties involved in the playback experience such as the video creators, ad providers, etc. that have no input into the playback experience. All video for a given distribution channel are presented in the same way. The consistency is conventionally seen to be of value to the users who interact with the distribution channel.
Playback experiences are typically different between different technology platforms. Different platforms have different playback experiences and tools to implement the content delivery. This inconsistency across platform can be confusing to end users who may have multiple devices at any given time configures to interact with a given site or aggregator. Fragmentation is difficult to manage.